Pirates and stuff like that
Set on a Pirate ship out in the sea, a crew of pirates must find out the Navy officers among them before they all end up dead. In-Game Everyone introduces themselves to this crew of pirates. Cabin Rat, or rather Loki, a stowaway under the supervision of a guy named Handsome Joe. Chef, doesn't talk much, but makes a lot of soup. Ezura Maria De La Cruz, a Pirate who seeks revenge. Filthy Frederick who is as filthy as you can imagine. Gracie of the Glen, or rather Grace Garden (Detective) who just reads her sheet. Handsome Joe, Cabin Rat’s caretaker who is also very horrible at that. Kaptain K. Rool, a crocodile who steers the ship, somehow. Sif, a female pirate who exposes her breast in battle. Tiny Grayson, another stowaway put under the care of Ezura. And Vincent Reid, who turns out to suffer sea sickness. The next day, it’s revealed that Joe was attacked last night, but was saved by someone. Sif received cuddles. As Murder God explains what the crew will do to the traitor, she is hesitant to announce that they will make the lynched walk the plank. However, Kaptain K. Rool insists with the plank. This debacle is resolved, mostly against Murder’s wishes, and who ever is to be executed will walk off the plank. Due to being attacked, Joe is voted as the captain with the C. Grace outs herself as her the seer and reveals that Frederick was the one who attacked Joe. Cabin Rat coming out as the one who saved Joe, the latter was angry that Cabin Rat not following his orders of staying outside. So they accuse Frederick, but they go on a tangent with Cabin Rat’s situation. The family drama ends with Sif deciding to have Loki stay with her. The day starts with Loki having received cuddles from someone and being in a better mood. With Grace being saved by a seasick Vincent with a board, the crew tries to find the other culprit. The only lead they possess is that Ezura possesses a gun, so she is innocent. Sif then talks strangely, talking about wanting to go back to land, revealing her role as the Tanner. The crew not knowing what to do with this case are hesitant to push Sif off the plank, but Vincent convinces them, by saying to give her what she wants, much to Loki’s horror, and that it’s better than an act of god. The crew decided to make Sif walk the plank, she leaves Loki with a heartwarming message. Loki is forced to go back to Joe’s care. Joe clearly shows no respect or sympathy to the kid. Joe is invited by Vincent for a beer, ending day 3. The next day, Grace was, of course, killed by the culprits, leaving a message saying her theory was wrong. Also, Joe was poisoned last night, by Vincent. Loki is given the chance to take revenge for the way Joe treated him. Vincent offer Loki to push Joe’s body off the boat. The game ends with Kaptain K. Rool blowing up the ship. Meaning that, by technically, the tanner wins… It is too note that Murder God acts scared as the ship is blown into pieces. Vincent decides to take advantage of that. Murder, frustrated with Vincent, decides to show him what exactly happened to Tommy.' ' Aftermath Murder God plays back Tommy’s last moments, or at least part of them. We are introduced to Jason Vile and Tommy’s Doctor. Jason made a deal with Tommy for his soul. The day Tommy’s soul was to be taken was the same day, his surgery happened. Sadly, Tommy’s surgery was successful, so the deal he made was all for nothing. Murder God breaks Tommy even more by aiming all of the guilt at him. Especially for leaving his lover alone. His lover, who was going to ask him to marry her. Vincent done with Murder God’s game slaps her. In a last chance, Vincent tries to make Tommy remember his lover’s name, not realizing it’s not the right name. In retaliation, Murder God snaps and sends Vincent to drown until the next episode. Category:Scenario